Headless Headmistress Bloodgood
Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is the principal of Monster High. Like her name implies, she can take off her head whenever it pleases her. Bloodgood also teaches some of the classes at Monster High, like Trigular Calcometry 101, and is known for giving out tons of homework. She rides her horse Nightmare through the school halls and will use horse analogies on anything. A doll for her was revealed at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 as part of a poll to vote for the next doll. Her doll traits are not only a detachable head, but a taller body compared to the other to the female students. She did not win the poll (she and the Daughter of Arachne lost to Scarah Screams). At San Diego Comic-Con International 2012, she was revealed as a doll that will come out in the spring of 2013. She is voiced by Laura Bailey. Personality Headless Headmistress Bloodgood can be pretty strict at times, but she knows whats best for her students. She enforces the rules and expects the highest of respect. However, she can be shown to have a good sense of humor and has been used for comic relief more than one time. Portrayals Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is voiced by Laura Bailey. Monster High Fright Song Video In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The one that portrays Headless Headmistress Bloodgood the most is the Headless Boy, but it is unknown who he is played by. It is also possible that the analogue for the Headless Headmistress could be the teacher briefly shown writing on the board towards the end of the music video, although only her arm is seen. The teacher's laugh at the end does sound somewhat like the Headless Headmistress in the cartoon series. Physical Description Based on the Headless Horseman, Bloodgood has short black hair, silver-ish eyes, and pale skin. She wears a long purple trenchcoat with buttons that resembles a cape, a red tie and a white long sleeved frilly shirt underneath, black pants, and black riding boots. She also has dark purple-red lips and purple eyeshadow. Classic Monster The Legend of Sleepy Hollow is set circa 1790 in the Dutch-American settlement of Tarry Town (based on Tarrytown, New York), in a secluded glen called Sleepy Hollow. It tells the story of, a lean, lanky, and extremely superstitious schoolmaster from Connecticut, who competes with Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, the town rowdy, for the hand of 18-year-old Katrina Van Tassel, the daughter and sole child of a wealthy farmer, Baltus Van Tassel. As Crane leaves a party he attended at the Van Tassel home on an autumn night, he is pursued by the Headless Horseman, who is supposedly the ghost of a Hessian trooper] who had his head shot off by a stray cannonball during "some nameless battle" of the American Revolutionary War, and who "rides forth to the scene of battle in nightly quest of his head". Ichabod mysteriously disappears from town, leaving Katrina to marry Brom Bones, who was "to look exceedingly knowing whenever the story of Ichabod was related". Although the nature of the Headless Horseman is left open to interpretation, the story implies that the Horseman was really Brom Bones in disguise. Contest Facebook Description Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is the perfect leader for a school full of monsters because no matter what the crisis she rarely loses her head! If you love her, make her the first faculty doll and vote now! Don’t forget - all Monster High designs and doll names are subject to change. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's head is always in a creeperific place and she'd love to capture your vote. Relationships Friends According to Abbey Bominable's School's Out diary, Bloodgood is good friends with Abbey's parents and lets her stay at her home during the school week. Pet Although strictly speaking not a pet, Bloodgood has Nightmare, her shadow horse. Her name "Nightmare" is a pun of the word nightmare and the fact that female horses are called mares. Category:Leaders Category:Undead Category:Parody/Homage Category:Female Category:Wise Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Officials Category:Mentor Category:Humanoid